It is common for packages, such as cartons and bags, to be made of paper-based packaging materials, and for the packages to contain food products. As another example, one or more pieces of wrapping paper may be wrapped around a food product to form a package. Each food product may be contained solely in a package formed of paper-based packaging material; or the food product may be contained in an inner container, and the inner container may be contained in an outer package formed of paper-based packaging material.
When paper-based packaging materials are in direct contact with food or other products that may promote the growth of microorganisms, in some circumstances microorganisms may undesirably grow on packaging material. For example, a beverage may unintentionally leaking from an inner container that is positioned within an outer package of paper-based packaging material.
Antimicrobial packaging materials inhibit the growth of microorganisms. There is a desire for antimicrobial packaging materials that provide a new balance of properties.